


Hugs

by desikauwa



Series: Valentine Day’s HQ Prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, aromantic hanamaki, background matsukawa/tendou, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa know each other too well





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> honestly my favorite part of this fic was writing aromantic hanamaki

Oikawa loved giving him hugs. For as long as Iwaizumi had known him, Oikawa would hug him whenever the mood hit him. In fact, Iwaizumi could actually figure out what was on his best friend's mind just from how Oikawa hugged him.

This was why Iwaizumi was thoroughly confused by the fact that he couldn't read what Oikawa was trying to say with this hug. There was something familiar about the message in this hug but also something entirely new that had Iwaizumi confused. Every time Oikawa gave him that hug, he was filled with a sense of yearning that he just couldn't explain.

"Hey Oikawa, is everything okay? Your hugs have been weird lately."

Oikawa choked while Matsukawa made a disgusted face and Hanamaki gagged.

"Ugh we don't need to know what you guys do in your free time."

Oikawa turned to glare at Hanamaki. "Shut up Makki. I hug Iwa chan all the time in front of you guys all the time"

Matsukawa sighed. "True and it's absolutely disgusting because you don't need to rub your happy relationship in our single faces."

Hanamaki narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Didn't you get asked out by that one guy on Shiratorizawa?"

Iwaizumi gave Matsukawa an odd look. "Did Tendou finally ask you out? I think I vaguely remember hearing from Suga who heard from Semi that he was planning to."

Oikawa pouted. "The person I want asking me out still hasn't done so and you actually finally got asked out by a guy that's had a crush on you for a while is unfair."

Matsukawa blinked. "Wait you mean he was serious."

His three friends stared at him in disbelief as Matsukawa paled. "Oh shit. Time to get in touch with Tendou and let him know I'd love to get tea with him."

In the discussion with Matsukawa about his potential relationship with Shiratorizawa's guess monster, Iwaizumi was thoroughly distracted from getting Oikawa to spit out what he was hiding.

* * *

"I can't believe Iwa chan realized that I was giving him I love you hugs." Oikawa's voice was muffled due to the fact that he had buried his heads in his arms to avoid looking at the group he had managed to gather to hear his whining.

Moniwa politely patted Oikawa on the back as a form of comfort. Sugawara and Semi avoided looking at each other because if they made eye contact they'd start laughing. Shirabu on the other hand just rolled his eyes.

Yahaba was the only one who bothered to say anything in response. "Okay two things. One, you actually have different types of hugs you give Iwaizumi san? And two, don't you want Iwaizumi san to know that you love him?"

"I don't know," wailed Oikawa, "he's just so amazing but what if my feelings ruin our friendship? I don't want to lose him."

Moniwa decided to be the only helpful one by giving some useful advice. "Well you've been friends for a really long time right?"

He waited for Oikawa to nod before continuing. "Well then even if you actually confess, then even if he doesn't have the same feelings for you and things will be awkward, you friendship should survive because at the core, it's your friendship that's most important to the both of you."

Oikawa mused over what Moniwa. "Okay but what if me confessing destroys our friendship?"

This question was met with a collection of face palms and sighs from the group with him.

"You know Moniwa, even Asahi wasn't this bad when he was certain you didn't like him."

* * *

Iwaizumi was pretty sure he had figured out what Oikawa was trying to say with his hugs. It had only taken him about two weeks to figure out. While that was longer than it would normally take him, it was understandable because of how important those feelings were.

"So should I tell Oikawa that I love him too next time he gives me an 'I love you' hug or wait until he actually confesses?"

Hanamaki groaned. "Why would you ask me, a known aromantic, about love?"

"Because you give good advice without all the bullshit that comes from romantic feelings." Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki expectantly.

"Ugh fine. You know that the feelings are mutual so just say I love you too and that'll make Oikawa realize the feelings are mutual and then maybe I won't have to deal with your pining bullshit."

Iwaizumi laughed. "You do realize that if I start dating Oikawa you'll have to deal with our PDA."

Hanamaki's expression was blank. "Oh no. The PDA. It's not like I have to watch you two hug all the time."

Matsukawa caught the end of the conversation. "Is Iwaizumi planning on confessing? If so then does that mean we can make the PDA jar official."

Hanamaki fist bumped his best friend as Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed. "What the fuck do you need a PDA jar for?"

* * *

Oikawa had managed to keep from giving Iwaizumi an "I love you" hug. It took all his willpower from putting his full emotions into the hugs but he was going to slip at some point.

After what had been a stressful day full of exams, Oikawa was ready to tear out his hair in frustration. He would have done it too if it hadn't been for Iwaizumi bringing him milk bread.

Oikawa had been laying on his bed just ready to shut his brain down when Iwaizumi had come into his room uninvited like a brute.

"Move over Shittykawa. I brought you a present and I'm not sitting on the floor to give it to you."

Oikawa sat up in excitement. "Aw Iwa chan! I knew you cared."

Moving over and patting the spot next to him, Oikawa held his hands out ready for whatever Iwaizumi had gotten him.

Iwaizumi ruffled Oikawa's hair, ignoring the whining from messing up Oikawa sama's perfect hair, as he sat down.

"I figured you had a rough day today so I brought you milk bread to help you cheer up."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with adoration before hugging him.

As soon as Oikawa realized what he had done that he stiffened.

Iwaizumi sounded amused as he carded a hand through Oikawa's hair. "You know it took me a while to figure out what you were trying to say. Now that I have, I should reply to your feelings."

Oikawa laughed awkwardly as he pushed away to look at Iwaizumi's face. "Ahahaha Iwa chan. You don't have to do any such things. My feelings are unimportant if they change our friendship."

Iwaizumi reached out and put a hand on Oikawa's cheek. "Hey your feelings are always important. And if our feelings are mutual then why shouldn't we let them change our friendship."

Oikawa's eyes widened. "Iwa chan what are you saying?"

There was a soft smile on Iwaizumi's face. "I'm saying that I love you too dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on the socials media of twitter: @desikauwa5


End file.
